


Shiver Me Timbers!

by Misaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Dirty Talk, Halloween, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmmm.” Levi threads fingers through a mop of liquid gold. “I want you to -” he giggles before abruptly jolting back into character – “suck me cock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Timbers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peach_oniisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_oniisan/gifts).



> Kind of based off Tumblr prompt: Pirate eruri au, Erwin is a british captain captured alive and kept for ransom by Levi who is infamous for his ruthlessness. Levi doesn't usually take prisoners, this one is a blatant exception and no one knows why. Erwin tries to seduce him.
> 
> //this is the main reason why i really like pirate kink. if you completely lose your respect for me i'll understand//

“I hereby claim you for my own.” The sole of Levi’s boot presses against Erwin’s shoulder, and it is all Erwin can do to keep a straight face and not turn his head to press a kiss to the slender column of Levi’s ankle encased in leather. The first and second mates of Levi’s pretend pirate ship look at him gleefully, their spoils of war, and do their level best to keep the pile of painted cardboard boxes with an old sheet stretched tight across them shipshape, so to speak.

“Again, again, pretty please, Papa?” Eren asks, looking up at Levi with huge puppy dog eyes, but Levi, still fearsome in his pirate getup, says that it is way past their bedtimes and that he and Mikasa need to get lots of sleep if they’re going to go to Armin’s house tomorrow and compare their candies.

Erwin, never breaking character, puts on his best British accent and commands their two young scallywags upstairs, where they’d better brush their teeth really well or they might get scurvy, and then Papa – ahem, Captain Levi – will really get angry. 

Levi grins at him filthily, one eye concealed by an eye patch, and Erwin hurries and tucks Eren and Mikasa into bed with hasty kisses before heading to the bedroom. His ruffled shirt billows around him as he skids to a stop on their polished wooden floors. Levi’s silhouetted against the soft glow of lamplight, still in full pirate garb.

“So, Captain.” Erwin cocks a brow at Levi saucily. “I’ve heard stories about your ruthlessness, never letting hostages off alive and the like. Do you think we could possibly make some sort of arrangement? Hmm? Just between the two of us?” His British accent is utterly horrendous, and strands of gold fall messy into his eyes as he lowers himself to the floor between Levi’s spread legs, his fingers tracing delicately along the canvas seams lining the insides of Levi’s thighs. Much to his delight, Levi’s already hard, straining against the zipper of his pants.

Levi narrows his eyes down at him, kohl-lined and smoky. He’s feeling a bit silly, mixed drinks and five different types of alcohol sending a pleasant buzz through his bloodstream, and he’s willing to play around with Erwin, even if only for a few moments.

Levi picks his words deliberately. “I suppose we could find some middle ground,” he murmurs, licking at the swell of his lower lip.

“Tell me what I can do,” Erwin breathes, hot breath warming Levi’s cock through the fabric of his pants and sending a shiver tickling up Levi’s spine. “I just want to escape with my life.”

“Hmmm.” Levi threads fingers through a mop of liquid gold. “I want you to -” he giggles before abruptly jolting back into character – “suck me cock.”

To Erwin’s credit, he doesn’t burst out laughing, and instead funnels all his focus into undoing the button and zipper of Levi’s pants, crawling forward on his knees and reaching to sling Levi’s booted legs over his shoulders as Levi spills molten, weeping steel into Erwin’s hands.

“You’d better do a good job,” Levi warns, voice stuttering as Erwin leans forward to press a kiss to the head, already flushed and rosy under Erwin’s plush lips. “Or I’ll see ye walking the plank. Feed yer body to the fishes, I will.” Levi’s voice is raspy with desire, and Erwin thinks it’s absolutely perfect for the role. He reaches down to free himself from the confines of his breeches, palming at his cock and rewarding himself with long, languid strokes from the root to the tip.

“If you come before you’re inside me,” Levi hisses, an aside moaned out as Erwin gives him a particularly delicious suck, “I’ll see ye sleepin’ in Davy Jones’s locker tonight. Mark me words, Smith.” Erwin hums in agreement and reassurance, the flat of his tongue laving against the weeping head of Levi’s cock.

“Duly noted,” he says through a garbled mouthful, Levi shuddering at the vibrations, the silk cravat tied at his neck bobbing up and down with heavy breaths in the soft silence of the night.

Levi sighs, whining and worrying his lower lip between his teeth as Erwin sinks down, burying his nose in the trimmed nest of Levi’s dark curls, breathing in the heady scent of soap and musk and Levi. The tip of his cock nudges against the back of Erwin’s throat, and he groans, fisting his hands tightly in Erwin’s hair as he chokes on his sobs. It’s probably some combination of alcohol, exhaustion, and an entire day spent watching Erwin’s ruffled shirt and linen breeches stretched tight over his chest and ass, but Levi’s already on edge, all ready to come though they’ve only just started. Erwin’s thumb brushes reassuringly over the swell of his hipbone, and this tender gesture, more than anything Erwin has to offer, has Levi skittering out of control.

“L-land ho,” he chokes out, feeling the curl of heat in his belly tug tight into a knot, an inferno. “Drink it up, landlubber, or I’ll have ye swabbing the deck with yer own coattails.”

Erwin chuckles at this – he can’t help it. He wishes he had a tape recorder or something of the sort, as he has a feeling this will only be a one-time sort of deal. Levi sobs, his hips jackknifing off the bed to jolt into Erwin’s mouth, and Erwin obligingly sucks him through the crests and shocks of his orgasm, bringing him down with soft strokes and softer kisses.

Levi sinks back into the mattress, utterly sated and boneless, and smiles giddily up at Erwin as Erwin crawls onto the bed, blocking out the glow from the lamp. Erwin’s still hard, per Levi’s request, aching like a bruise between his thighs, but Levi looks far too fucked out for any sort of further activity, and Erwin thinks he can wait a few hours to fuck Levi in the soft light of morning, when Levi will still be pliant and relaxed with the gossamer weight of his dreams.

“I get to be Jack Sparrow tomorrow, yeah?” Erwin asks. Armin’s parents have generously agreed to let Eren and Mikasa stay over the whole day, and Erwin will be damned if he passes up such a fine opportunity. “You can be Will Turner.”

“Okay, baby,” Levi agrees, amiably, watching from beneath heavy eyelids as Erwin begins to undress them both with gentle fingers. “You got it.”

“And you’d better believe that tomorrow I’m coming for that booty,” Erwin says, straight-faced as he kisses Levi on the forehead and crawls beneath the covers to join his husband in the soft watery realms of sleep.


End file.
